


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by Freshluxe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Crack Treated Seriously, Cutesy, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshluxe/pseuds/Freshluxe
Summary: Questions about sweets lead to questions Killua never thought Gon would ask. What happens when Gon asks about certain tastes?





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a prompt called "Asking questions."
> 
> Do we use disclaimers still? Characters and story plot belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Im just a lowly fan.

Midnight came crawling stealthily and Killua was just about to fall asleep, when Gon’s musical voice jolted him awake. 

“Hey… Killua.” Gon asked tenderly, wide awake. Killua moaned in mild complaint, and sighed.

“Hn…?” He sounded, not opening his eyes. Gon rolled over onto his side, taking up only half of his spot on the queen size bed. He propped his head up on his shapely arms and stared at Killua innocently. 

“Why do you like chocolate so much?” He asked, sounding serious. Killua’s fierce eyes opened and looked over at Gon. The question was almost so ridiculous that he had to choke down a laugh.

“Why this suddenly?” He asked, confused. Gon blinked and watched a cloud roll by the brilliant moon. He sighed gently. 

“Well, You’re always buying loaded boxes of Choco-Robot, and I never really understood why. So… Why?” He continued, playing with a loose string connected to his pillow. Killua ruffled his eyebrows in profound confusion. He affectionately knew this was about to be the beginning of a long night. Gon always struck up weird conversations, especially when they were going to bed. Killua never understood how Gon’s innocent mind worked, but that’s one of the specific reasons he genuinely loved him so much. With another sigh, he replied. 

“I like sugar and pleasant things.” He closed his eyes once more, hoping Gon would quit with the earnest questions. Instantly feeling him move around on the extensive bed, Killua realized that the desired end was nowhere near. He cautiously opened his eyes and turned on his side to face Gon. He jumped a bit and blush heated his face when he realized how close they were. Gon blinked. 

“… Do you like anything other than chocolate?” He asked eagerly, not moving or blinking. Killua thought for a second before answering, counting things on his fingertips.

“Well, I like plenty. Sugary juices… Candy… Ice Cream… Oh and that delicious cake Mito-San made.” He said, fondly remembering the angel food cake Mito had made during their frequent visits to Whale Island. Gon smiled brightly, truly enamoured with his beloved friend's precise answer. 

“Oh really? So… How do you know when you like something? Or is it just natural?” He asked, after some thought. These specific words made Killua nervous. His answer would cause Gon to ask more, which wouldn’t improve his already sensitive situation. He closed his eyes, feeling his face grow hot with his answer. 

“I… I typically have to taste it.” He answered, knowing his voice cracked. He unclosed one eye, hoping Gon wouldn't ask anything else, or he would blow his top with embarrassment. His mind was heading into places that Gon was too innocent for. He had been letting his emotions take over him for a couple of weeks now, since Gon started getting intimate at night with long conversations. The desirable things Killua thought about at night, remained the one key reason why he hated himself for being in unspeakable love with his best friend. It just didn’t feel right. Gon blinked at Killua’s unusual expression, but continued on with another question. 

“So… You don’t enjoy something until you taste it?” He puzzled over, his brown eyes glowing brilliantly with curiosity. Killua cursed silently, but on the outside he carefully kept his cool.

“Yeah… What are you getting at, Gon?” He sighed, sitting up. His body positively trembled with silent anxiety, but he kept himself down mentally. Gon followed suit and sat up. He was very obviously excited in a different way, which wasn't in the least helpful.

“Is there something you have been wanting to taste?” He asked tenderly, looking deep into Killua’s eyes. With a deep blush, Killua looked elsewhere. This was distressing, if Gon were to keep going, Killua wouldn’t be able to control himself. With a nod, he answered honestly. 

“Yeah… one specific thing.” He said, his voice shaky. Gon grinned wildly. 

“Oh really?? What is it? Is it a foreign sweet? Or is it something you just can't get your hands on?” He asked, eager to discover more. Killua felt himself growing hotter and he didn’t like it. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and looked up at Gon to answer. 

“It’s… Not a thing… Or a sweet… It’s a person.” He answered carefully, feeling extremely embarrassed. Gon blinked in genuine amazement. 

“Eh?! Really? I didn’t know you could taste a person!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, making Killua dizzy with anticipation. In the back of his mind, he was screaming hysterically for Gon to stop with the questions, so he could go compose himself, but he couldn’t do anything. In his hopeless reality, he wished for Gon to continue. He selfishly wanted to show Gon who he wanted to taste. Gon blinked quizzically before asking his final question. 

“Hey… Who is it you want to taste?” He asked, his gentle curiosity peaking. He genuinely didn’t understand why Killua wanted to taste someone, so he wanted to know who the notable person was. Killua was too busy staring intently at Gon to properly hear his last question. Every vulnerable part of his body was aching to tenderly attach it’s self to the innocent boy next to him, but Killua wouldn’t allow it. Gon's eager impatience withered after two breathless minutes of waiting. He leaned over to Killua, getting extremely close to the assassin’s unreadable face. 

“Killua! Hey... Killua! I asked you a question! Who do you want to taste?!” He nearly yelled, trying to keep his voice down. They were in a decent hotel after all and Kurapica and Leorio were just two private rooms over. Killua couldn’t take it any more. His body shot up from its sitting position and gently grabbed hold of Gon’s wrists. 

“You… Gon.” He said fiercely, forcing the boy onto the bed. Within a second his mouth was crushed against Gon’s and was gently pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eager to taste more, Killua forced his eager tongue into Gon’s mouth and let it properly explore each and every sweet crevice. Gon didn’t resist, but he did struggle some, due to Killua’s weight on top of him. Noticing this struggle, Killua loosened his grip to make it easier for Gon to get comfortable. Killua was allthemore shocked when Gon actually responded to his kiss, and when he was wrapped in a soft embrace. His body positively trembled with excitement as he returned the embrace and he was no longer "forcing" himself. Killua placed his hands on Gon's soft cheeks, kissing him gently, urging himself to stay quiet and not ruin it by saying his name. He had been waiting passively for this from the moment he realized he had these feelings. Now that his wish was being granted, he was going to savor every precious bit of it. 

It was a few long minutes before the breathless boys broke, blushing and gasping for air. Killua promptly twisted his body in unspeakable shame as he came to the gradual realization of what just occured. Thoughts of a ruined relationship with Gon began to flood his mind, until his ears perked when Gon spoke tenderly. 

“Uhm…Killua… One more question…” Gon said gently, staring pensively at the bed, blush pricking his lovely cheeks. Killua didn’t answer, he merely anticipated the question. Gon smiled wistfully. “So… Do I taste good?” He asked, his eyes shining fiercely. Killua looked up with surprise and smiled wickedly. He leaned in for more, properly answering before gently kissing him again. 

“Sweeter than Chocolate…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this floating around on devart or ff.net please understand I "am" the original author and have finally come to post on here! Thank you for reading!


End file.
